Storm
by RainingParis
Summary: "For the first time, she finally opened her eyes to the idea that although fairy tales do not exist, she would be okay. " He visits his broken angel, ready to fix her wings.


The crisp air felt harsh against his skin as he made the short stride from his car to the doorstep. He inhaled, pressed the doorbell, and released the breath he was holding. He slipped both his hands into his jean pockets, but upon realizing that it set off a nervous demeanor, he quickly took them out.

"You," was the first word she said. She muttered it with such hatred that he wanted to laugh because he expected it already.

"Me," he replied, knowing well enough that it will multiply her anger. He was treading dangers waters, but he had done it so much it wasn't even a big deal anymore.

She stepped aside to let him in and he obliged, for the first time entering her new abode. His nose itched at the scent of hazardous items she was photographed smoking, but he chose to not say anything. He waited for her to close the door and lead the way.

They ended up in the kitchen. He could see the numerous alcoholic drinks lined up on the counter and the packs on cigarettes, both open and unopened, right beside it. She watched as he eyed all the poison for her body.

"Wedding Bells?" she spat, like those words were bitter poison. Crossing her arms over her chest, she just then realized what a horrendous and revealing outfit she had on. She had on her miniature shorts and an old crop top that exposed her toned belly. She wondered why on earth she felt ashamed of her clothing choices in his presence.

"Hm," he confirmed. His gaze finally settled on her and for the first time in a long while, he was able to look at her. The magazine photographs and paparazzi shots did not suffice. Standing only a mere five feet before her, he took in what his supposedly angel had become. Her shoulder blades, protruding, looked sharp. Her toned belly was perfect alright, but he knew around them he wrap his arms twice, thrice, multiple times. Her long, brunette locks in which he combed against his fingers as they engaged in passionate lip-locks were chopped and dyed. Her eyes, her eyes that once sparkled, well they were blue no more.

"What happened to you?" he questioned. He sounded so condescending that she felt inferior for a second. His voice dripped with so much empathy she couldn't bear it.

"I fucked up," she shrugged. There was no point proving to him that she was happy because he would argue with her until she admits that the world she's living in is a hell and she's trapped in it.

His proud posture angered her more. He was bolder now and challenging every wall and foundation she had built. He stayed on the right path and she welcomed destruction.

"I can help-" he tried saying.

She cut him off with a glare so deadly. "Don't you dare say you can help me. You've abandoned me twice and I'm not falling for your shit for the third time."

Her words cut slashes on his chest, but he knew that he would have to stand his ground. "But it's different now."

She couldn't help but suck in a deep breath to hold back the tears. Things were more than just different for her. She went from climbing her merry way to the top to plummeting to the bottom without even knowing it. The teenage innocence that once enveloped her was replaced by the suffocating monsters of the real world. She went from having him and having all to losing everything but her poisons.

"Damn right it's different now," she hissed. She felt the lump in her throat begin to worsen. "I was supposed to get married!"

"And I was supposed to be happy for you and let you go off on your own but guess what? Life doesn't turn out the way we want to!"  
If she was going to raise her voice, he was going to do so as well. It was ridiculous on his part but he needed the yelling; it reminded him of the past when they would exhaust their already worn out vocal cords only to end the night with whispered words to reassure their love in each other and soft kisses peppered on each other's foreheads.

"You should go," she smiled bitterly as salty tears stained her cheeks. "You're wasting your time."

He arrogantly crossed his arms. "I'm staying here until you talk to me."

She wiped her years hastily with the back of her hand. "He was never in love with me. That's all there is to it."

He shook his head. "That's bullshit and you know it. I know you, and there's a reason for-" he gestured at the cigarettes and the alcohol- "those".

She saw the hatred in his eyes when he looked towards her demons; they were what tore apart the old her - the girl who believed in once upon a time. She wanted to bawl at his desperation; he believed too much in his capacity to repair her.

He took a cautious step forward. He trained his eyes on her, his jaw clenching tightly. Uncrossing his arms, he let them lay limp on his side.

"What else is there left to tell? That I felt absolutely worthless when I was with him? That I haven't felt happy since who knows when? That even though I wanted so badly to get married to him, I wept every night because I wanted it to be you, damn it, I wanted it to be you!" She trembled with every erupting sobs.

He wanted to reach out and grab her and cradle her and kiss her to take all her pains away because my goodness, his princess did not deserve this havoc. Taking another cautious step forward, he flinched as she slowly backed away.

"Baby..." He said, ever so gently.

"No, no, no," she whimpered. She would succumb to him if he came any closer.

But he wouldn't listen. He never did in the past either. His steps were too swift that she blinked once and he was there, embracing her for dear life, and she was home again. His calloused fingers caressed the exposed skin on her back; his once flawless chin now the texture of sandpaper collided with her collarbones. She gasped for air and the tears stained his shirt and be embraced her tighter because he didn't think it would be bearable anymore had she escaped his grasp again.

"Love," he whispered to her ear, giving her a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, "let me help you." Her body reacted with shivers.

She rained more tears, gasped more breaths,  
clutched him tighter than she'd ever before.

"Please don't leave me."

The words were in between her heavy sobs but he was able to catch it - those words. He kissed her neck once again and stroked her hair with relief.

He showered her with his affections throughout the night: his lullabies, his kisses, his new promises, his caresses. Their skin not once lost contact as he wiped every tear not with his thumb but with his lips.

For the first time, she finally opened her eyes to the idea that although fairy tales do not exist, she would be okay.

**Oneshot or Series? Summer is here and I've been itching to post since AP April. **


End file.
